Tying Shoes (Evy Story 3)
by quietandsneaky
Summary: My third Evy/Sam story. Sam teaches Evy how to tie her shoes.


**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.**

 **So, one of the only good things about being sick with the flu is plenty of time to work on things like this. I wasn't really planning on making Evy into a series, but it seems to have taken on a life of it's own. I am slowly getting better, and will have to go back to work and school soon, so while I may not be able to post stories as fast as I've done this week (I'm putting up two stories tonight and working on another one right now), I am planning to start doing more.**

 **This is another prequel to my original story Sensitive Souls are the Strongest. You don't have to read that one to understand this one, but I do recommend it. As this is my third Evy story, I'm not going to recap who she is again. Like I said, if you want to know, read Sensitive Souls. I may be biased, but I think it's worth it. Enjoy!**

Sam sighed and stared out the window, yet again, in the backseat of the Impala. Dean had been driving now for nearly two hours, while Dad slept in the front seat. Sam was bored. There was no other word for it. Normally, he would be entertaining five-year-old Evy, but she was entertaining herself at the moment. Sam turned towards her and smiled. He had taught her a little over an hour ago how to tie her shoes, and she had been practicing it ever since. She would get close, but couldn't quite figure it out completely. Her tongue was sticking out in intense concentration, and her brown curly hair was falling in front of her face.

"You okay, Cricket?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Evy said, not looking up from her task.

Sam chuckled, and watched her for another couple of minutes before turning to look back out the window. The sun was going down, and Dean had promised to stop soon. Sam had just about drifted to sleep himself when Evy's excited squeal greeted his ears.

"I did it!"

Sam turned around and was nearly hit in the face when Evy shoved her tennis shoe towards him. Sam took one perfectly tied sneaker from her, and looked into Evy's beaming face.

"Look, Sammy, I did it!" she said again.

"You did do it!" Sam answered. He was actually surprised; she had been struggling so much he figured it would be days before she figured it out. "Good job, Cricket."

The praise from Sam had an immediate effect on Evy. Her grin grew bigger, and she took the shoe back from Sammy. She started to show Dean, who was now almost crawling in heavy traffic.

"Look, De…." She started.

"Evelyn!" John suddenly barked from the front passenger seat. He turned around to face her, the irritation dripping on his face. "What did I tell you?"

"Daddy?" Evy asked, confused.

"What did I say before I went to sleep?" he asked.

Evy's enthusiasm deflated like a lead balloon. "Talk quietly." She said in a near whisper. "Sorry, daddy."

"It's alright, honey." John said. "Just remember to use your indoor voice, okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

John smiled at her and turned around to go back to sleep. Dean winked at Evy in an attempt to make her smile, but Evy was now looking out the window and didn't see it. Sam glared at his father so hard he was surprised he didn't burn holes into the back of the seat. He very quietly unbuckled his seat belt and moved to the middle seat next to Evy. Evy didn't move, just continued to stare out the window. Sam patted her back, and Evy leaned backwards and into Sam's arms. Sam said nothing to her at first, just held her and looked out the window with her. After a few silent moments, Sam leaned down and kissed the top of her head, then whispered in her ear.

"I'm very, very proud of you."  
Sam's assertion had the effect he was hoping for. Evy grinned and blushed, shrugging her shoulders a little and looking down. Sam repeated how proud he was of her, and Evy couldn't stop smiling. The two of them ended up playing whispered games of I spy and twenty questions for the rest of the trip. When they reached the hotel they were heading to, and Evy started to head to bed, she couldn't stop whispering, which made both her and Sam giggle. By the time she went to bed that night, she had all but forgotten John yelling at her. All she remembered was that she'd done something to make her big brother proud of her. She went to sleep smiling and at peace with herself.


End file.
